magifandomcom-20200222-history
Barbarossa
|english = |topbg0-color = #8FBC8F |topbg1-color = #FADA5E |image gallery = no }} Barbarossa (バルバロッサ, Barubarossa) is a lieutenant of the Parthevia Empire, head of the Dragul family and Drakon's elder brother. He is one of Judar's King Vessels and a Dungeon Capturer, having captured two Dungeons. Appearance Barbarossa has short hair and bangs that cover his forehead and shadow his eyes. He has an earring on his right ear that looks similar to that of his younger brother, Drakon. His usual attire consists of his Parthevian military uniform, with metal armor and robes that cover his right shoulder. Personality While talking about his betrothal to his fiance Serendine Parthevia in one of Drakon's flashbacks, Barbarossa gives off a very cold and manipulative atmostphere. He has no qualms about telling Serendine directly that her father passed away, and allows his Household to attack his little brother Drakon and Serendine's handmaidens with any noticeable change in demeanor. Barbarossa does not care about Drakon at all and is willing to kill him in cold blood while using his Djinn Equip. However, Barbarossa does show his respectful side to Judar, as he apologizes for causing a ruckus in his equip and waking Judar up because of his Rukh. History Plot Abilities Metal Vessel Barbarossa's Metal Vessel.png|Barbarossa's Metal Vessel Barbarossa Djinn Equip.png|Barbossa activated his Metal Vessel BarbarossaEquip.png|Barbarossa's Half Djinn Equip Hadit Barad Iltehaq.png|Hadit Barad Iltehaq Hadit Barad Iltehaq2.png|Hadit Barad Iltehaq effect Hadit Barad Iltehaq3.png|Hadit Barad Iltehaq piercing Drakon Glasya-Labolas is the Djinn of Slaughter and Arrogance, whom Barbarossa received after capturing the 25th Dungeon. The Metal Vessel for this Djinn was Barbarossa's poleaxe. It gave Barbarossa the ability to manipulate metal. Glasya-Labolas also lend its power to the Household Vessel of Zayzafon, Selsaal Kauza. :Djinn Weapon Equip: By surrounding his Metal Vessel with Magoi and compressing it, Barbarossa could turn his poleaxe into a long spear. This spear had a thin shaft and ended in a large diamond-shaped tip, with the eight-pointed star mark at the base of this tip. A large ring with six spikes was vertically situated close to the tip, with another ring with four spikes horizontically beneath it. Barbarossa was first seen with this weapon while he used his Half-Djinn Equip against Drakon. :*'Decomposition': Barbarossa could decompose metal, turning it into fine particles that spread out like a black fog. This ability could destroy even Metal Vessels, as they were once ordinary metal. It takes more time and effort to do so, however, as they are strengthened by the Djinn residing in them. Barbarossa initially used it with his Metal Vessel only, needing to be within close range to decompose those of Sinbad and Serendine. Later, he tried to destroy Sinbad's Metal Vessel with a single strike of his spear in Djinn Equip, but failed because Sinbad protected his sword with a layer of Magoi. :Half-Djinn Equip: Barbarossa was only able to perform a Half-Djinn Equip during his fight against Drakon as he had only recently conquered Glasya-Labolas. When activated, a halo with ten spikes formed behind Barbarossa's back and his armor liquified, the liquid metal surrounding him. In this form, flame-like designs appeared on parts of his body such as his arms, shoulders and torso, with some of these markings seemingly levitating in the air; they also formed and connected eyes, with one on each side of Barbarossa's head, and three on his chest. He had an additional eye in the middle of his forehead, and wielded his Djinn Weapon Equip. :*'Hadit Barad Iltehad' (Steel Sweep Scatter): Barbarossa shaped the liquified metal of his armor into large bullets and sends them at his opponent. The bullets have enough penetrative force to pierce through Drakon's body and even Bararaq Barasikh's scale armor with ease. It seems that Barbarossa used hand gestures to control the metal. AoS: Night 38, Pages 5-6 :Full Djinn Equip: Barbarossa was shown to have mastered Glasya-Labolas' Djinn Equip during his final battle with Sinbad. In this form, Barbarossa's skin seems to take on a somewhat darker color, with flame-like designs on all parts of his body; part of these markings again seem to float, forming and connecting five eyes on either side of him. Barbarossa had sharp, elongated fingernails, wore multiple necklaces and bracelets on each wrist and upper arm, connected on each side by chains; he wielded his Djinn Weapon Equip, sported a halo with ten spikes behind his back, and had armored lower legs. Gusion was Barbarossa's second Djinn, whom he received after capturing the 11th Dungeon. It's ability is to influence the movement of the planet's tectonic plates. :Djinn Equip: Barbarossa used Gusion's Djinn Equip during Parthevia's attack on Sindria. :*'Extreme Magic': With his Extreme Magic, Barbarossa forced the tectonic plates to fluctuate in order to cause a earthquake, greatly damaging Sindria. A great amount of Magoi is necessary to use this Magic, so much so that Barbarossa needed to be supplied with additional Magoi by Al-Thamen members, who still could not keep up with his demand. Relationships Drakon He does not think highly of his little brother, being willing to write him off as dead when he went to capture Valefor's dungeon and never returned. He also held no qualms about performing his Djinn Equip and using it to attack Drakon. Most noticeably, he was very willing to kill Drakon with his Djinn Equip, showing little to no remorse while doing it. Serendine Parthevia He pretends to have a warm personality around the princess, prior to their wedding ceremony and treated her with kindness. Although later when he attacked Drakon, Serendine said she would null their marriage and would make sure her father heard of what had done, he showed his true colors. In reality, he only cares about Serendine as a tool for him to get to the Parthevian throne, making him king and her, his empress. Judar It is unknown whether Judar personally chose Barbarossa as his king candidate or happened to be in Parthevia at the time of the wedding ceremony. However, he treats Judar with respect as a Magi, even telling Judar he would stop using Djinn equip because it disturbed Judar's rest. Judar, for his part, affectionately refers to him as "Bar". Trivia *His name means "red beard" in Italian. This may refer to , Holy Roman Emperor from 1152 to 1190. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:King Vessel Category:Dungeon Capturer Category:Parthevia Empire Category:Seven Seas Alliance Category:Adventure of Sinbad